


【银博】declare【6】

by BlackTea_Icese



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea_Icese/pseuds/BlackTea_Icese
Kudos: 13





	【银博】declare【6】

※已触发银博CP向结局。  
内含R18情节。

“真的？”  
他没看见银灰嘴角牵起的弧度。扮猪吃老虎对博士果然十分奏效。

回到包间后，银灰趁着人声嘈杂，匆忙将崖心拖到角落小声商谈。  
“……嗯？嗯？”  
听哥哥简述了请求，崖心的表情在“你果然在利用我”和“我搞到真的了”之间无缝切换。  
“好。那报酬就按之前说的那样。不可以和恩雅讲哦，我想给她一个惊喜。”

“各位就座了？那就重新开局了哦。”  
随着银灰最后入座，他们将色子传了过来。上一轮他被惩罚，所以需要他重新抽人。银灰接过倒扣的杯子，向崖心使了个眼色。  
崖心暗自想，他应该还不知道，这种偷梁换柱的小技巧是她在医院里和暗索学来的。她把手平稳地将另一杯色子推过去，完事后向银灰眨眼。很好，没有暴露。  
豹尾伸到桌下，他伸手悄悄接过色子，替换完后又把原来的那罐色子踢了回去。  
“可以了。开。”  
“第十一个是哪位幸运儿呢？”崖心假装好奇，站起来看了看结果。“是博士先生——恭喜！”

“那这次就还是按原来的惩罚吧。”  
“博士先生？”银灰笑眯眯地看着他。  
“那我就先作答了。”博士闭上了双眼，沉默几秒后睁开，“那个人是我哦。银灰先生喜欢的人。”

四周陷入了寂静，就连阿米娅也探过头来看他们这桌发生了什么事。  
“原来凯尔希他们不在，你们还真畅所欲言了。”

初雪首先打破沉静，开始了商业互吹。  
“恭喜二位。银灰是个可靠的盟友，博士的英明抉择会证明他值得。”  
“我说了。”崖心附和，“那么哥哥以后是不是可以正大光明登岛了？”  
“哦？原来我在偷偷登岛？”银灰瞥了崖心一眼。“那么也感谢妹妹们的鼎力相助。”  
什么，原来鼎力相助还能形容战斗以外的方面？  
“最需要致辞感谢的还是——我的前教师、我的盟友和恋人，你们的博士先生。”银灰举起酒杯，“感谢他一直以来的教导、无条件的支持与信任与不离不弃、善始善终的精神。”  
在乱世中，一段能维持下去的感情都不再稀疏平常，夫妻本是同林鸟，大难临头各自飞。见多了人世沉浮，反而得到别人的一点真情，他都知道这是弥足珍贵的。  
“嗯？客套话很轻车熟路，早知道让你去敬酒了。”博士侧身靠着银灰轻声说。  
“不。肺腑之词。”  
他们举酒干杯，仿佛孩子般为他们的庆典欢呼。

散宴时，已经是后半夜了。大家依依不舍地相互道别，各自回到宿舍，真正开始享受稀缺的假期。博士把银灰接回了自己的公寓。  
“我喝酒了，不能开车，所以劳驾博士收留一晚？”银灰用大尾巴蹭了蹭博士的后背。  
你也就骗骗失忆老年人吧，都什么年代了，哪个车不会自动驾驶？博士心里偷笑，嘴上还是顺着他同意了。

银灰脱下外套，爬上了博士的床。餐厅的香氛和一身酒气被卸掉了大半，留下了他身上清新的味道。  
“你——喝了好多。”银灰闻闻博士身上，装作嫌弃地捏鼻子。  
那这个敬酒怎么说也是出于礼貌吧，何况他也是罗德岛第二门面。岛上的医疗干员们时刻监控着博士的身体健康，就连饮食也是严格管制的，这副身躯偶尔一次摄入过量的酒精，不久后应该也会代谢掉。  
但是身子没问题，脑子有问题，特别是有些洋酒现在才起后劲。他只觉得身上热热的。  
“睡得着吗？”银灰轻轻拍了拍博士的后背。他从背后抱上去，人类身上是纯净无味的。他只能问道刚清洁过的沐浴露的味道。  
“不要抱我，好热。”  
他的呼吸听起来并不平稳。  
“啧。明明好不容易可以度个假，还透支自己的身体。看来还是纪律严明的军队更适合你。”  
博士的生活从简。在战争时期时，他作为幕后指挥官，服从着军队的规定，每天早睡早起，一日三餐吃些高钙低脂的健康食物，这时候对假日的随心所欲反而有点不太适应。  
“生物钟没对上，平时这个点我都睡醒了。”博士摇了摇头。  
“笨蛋。”  
银灰从床上爬起来，在柜子里摸索到一罐蜂蜜，拿了点兑温开水。“快喝，喝完就该休息了。”  
博士拿起杯子，一饮而尽。  
“咳咳——”  
“不急。”银灰拍了拍他的后背。  
“杯子先放那吧。谢谢。”

博士重新钻进被窝里，神志倒是从醉酒中恢复一大半，身体还是有些热热的——这种感觉，微妙得刚刚好。  
话到七分，酒至微醺。  
他伸手抓上了银灰的尾巴。  
“乖孩子。奖励你一个晚安吻。”银灰用鼻子碰了碰博士的额头，用指尖轻轻打开他的嘴唇，在唇边勾勒了一周，侧过头来抱着他亲了下去。一开始是唇周，浅尝辄止，之后便是湿滑的舌吻，缠绵缱绻。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，拉下窗帘的窗户透出斑斑晨曦。  
“别这样亲……会变热。”  
博士跪在床上，用脑袋蹭着银灰的胸腔，小声说。  
“言外之意是……想做吗？”  
银灰伸手往博士双腿间探去，果不其然，那里有了一些生理反应。  
清晨的空气微寒，却吹不灭脑中点点发亮的火星。

“关于以前的……”  
“我说了，你不必知道。”  
一双银眸贴在脸上，凛冽坚毅。

他伸手进入博士的身体，就像之前的每一次性爱一样，银灰总是温柔耐心地帮他扩张  
“你的体温偏高。”  
那里由于炽热而更湿滑了一些，仅仅是指尖就已经让博士感到十分舒适，之前生疏性爱带来的干涩疼痛一扫而空，更不要说银灰已经熟悉他的身体，还故意坏心眼地往敏感点按压。  
“坏孩子……你，学什么东西都太快了。”低声的呻吟从嘴边溢出。仅仅几次性事，他便掌握了挑逗自己身体的要领，这样下去，这副身体怕不是会被他调教得欲仙欲死。  
银灰一愣，指尖的动作顿了顿。即使记忆清零，习惯和想法却不是那么容易改变。

“坏孩子，你学什么东西都太快了。将这些研究投入商业化会是把双刃剑，在我没有预料到的那一天，战争将会降临。那么，你站在哪个阵营呢？”

银灰揉了揉博士的脑袋，示意他放松。  
在他的性器进入博士的身体时，他捏着博士的下巴，像是在提问他，又像是在喃喃自语。

“恩希欧迪斯，你喜欢现在的他吗？既然前半生是受你照顾的，那你愿意把后半生托付给我吗？”

“我回答过了。”  
博士环上银灰的脖子。前段时间战局紧张，他们几天没见面了，现在的他们恨不得狼吞虎咽地把对对方的缺乏补充回来。紧贴在一起的身体里，诉说着对恋人的渴求。在身体下紧密结合的部位，博士能感受到银灰切实的存在，就像他的感情一样。那些软刺们在自己的肠壁里。他们在动，在摩擦，似乎还能产生一些微小的电流，呼唤着那些神经递质们释放多巴胺。  
我存在过，于你的生命中，这是性爱的实感让人在精神上得到舒适的地方。  
“哈啊……慢点。”  
“遵命。”银灰就像他身边乖巧的孩子，这种感觉，没见过却令人熟悉。他的肠壁被恋人的性器紧密地摩擦着，体温不降反升。更不要说前端还被他的手指握住，偶尔蹭上龟头处摩擦，前后夹击的快感让他有些吃不消，几天没经历过的身体也愈发敏感。  
“这里果然还是……？”银灰得寸进尺地用另一只手捏了捏博士挺立的乳尖。  
“嘶——那里不可以！”  
博士的双臂还环在银灰的腰间，他便用牙齿去咬银灰的手臂，乳尖本身被睡衣摩擦着就已经有些酥痒，再去刻意揉搓的话，他指不定就会提前射出来了。那可太难堪了。  
“啊哦，被猫猫咬了。你也是菲林吗？”银灰吃痛地收回手。  
“那里会……唔啊！”  
既然不给碰，他当然有让博士舒服的技巧。之前的抽插只是普通的按摩，那么这几下就直接往深处的敏感点按压了，突如其来的电流穿过了全身，夺走了脑内刚刚恢复的一些理智，也夺去了呼吸的空隙。  
他侧过头，床单粘上了若隐若现的雪松味，就算咬上去能抑制住精神的溃散，那种气味仍会钻进鼻腔中，在温柔而猛烈的身体的结合之时，吞没了他的脑袋，夺去了他的言语。  
他觉得自己被托到了云间，失重的快感让心脏跳漏了几拍，由于供氧不足，有些头晕。

“这一次，你逃不掉了。”  
银灰舔上了博士的耳垂，用舌尖在耳廓上，仔细地扫荡，直到让他酥痒得叫出来才停下。那里装着从他这里听来的所有情话。银灰从未感觉到如此满足，直到心爱的家伙亲口承认了他的感情。  
白昼的迷雾终被阳光刺破，夜空的混沌终被星辰驱赶。成为一个猎人，耐心是他们引以为傲的品质，也是捕获猎物必不可少的工具，银灰自幼便知道这点。  
他们在紧紧的拥抱之中到达高潮，在飞鸟的呢喃中相互亲吻，在第一缕光芒拂过窗棂时轻抚着对方。

“你想听我讲没讲完的故事吗？”  
银灰替博士盖上被子。  
“好。”  
“那个孩子……他过了一段时间无依无靠的日子，好在后来受到长辈旧时在境外的亲信接济，来到了维多利亚接受教育。当时的谢拉格处在战乱之中，这起码保证了他的正常生活。尽管如此，背井离乡的求学生涯总会遇到不少挫折。”  
“从困境中出来的年轻人总归会坚强一些。他与那些贵族子弟不同，明显他们更乐于选择纸醉金迷的生活。他的简朴治学得到了不少教师的赞赏，而那位老师，对他来说印象更深刻一些。”  
“求学的稚嫩少年仿佛从年轻有为的教师看见了自己的未来。他认为他们会殊途同归。在后来的授课和研究项目中，他了解到老师拥有他所惊羡的才华——更准确一点，不只是那种知识量大的才华。他拥有别人没有的野心和科研嗅觉。”  
博士暗自想，那这个我办不到。他只能努力去扮演自己失忆前的角色。  
“嗯？……怎么了？那我接着说了。他们仿佛心有灵犀，在一天天的授课和研究中，彼此产生了一些感情。也许可以描述成他是亦师亦友的人物，或者说，更逾越了界限。”  
“不只是情感方面。后来有一天，少年问他的老师，你害不害怕这样的科研成果会引发和催化战争？如果我们不能用科学去造福民众，那又为何要去探索这些未知的领域？”  
“‘战争使人进步。’他告诉我这是阿道夫·希特勒的观点。曾经的人类们也认为武器的研究是有一定争议的，但学者们厌恶战争，不代表他们害怕战争。足够强大的精神不会害怕未知，不会害怕邪道。你是一个战士，我相信你有这样的眼界。”  
“……谢谢你。”  
躺在美好世界的人们，他们是既得利益者，自然可以随便批判第三世界中的人权丧失，他们的言行掩不住自己支持阶级固化的侥幸的偷笑，如今勉强支撑的和平也怕是转瞬即逝的假象。  
他低下头，咬了咬牙。  
在囚笼中苟活，不如在自由中死去，即便肉身烟消云散也在所不惜。  
“你是一个有前途的孩子。你会改变谢拉格，改写这个故事的结局。”  
他一抬头，导师的双眼凝视着他。墨色的双瞳仿佛深渊一般，却异常地令人心神安宁。  
“我……”  
“你还有什么想说的吗？”  
他在看我。心脏感觉要跳出胸腔了。  
少年犹豫了半天，最后小心翼翼地张开嘴。  
“老师，我喜欢你。”

博士紧闭着双眼装睡，盖上的眼皮却被泪水湿润了。

“笨蛋，我知道你没有睡着。”银灰伸出手掌，放在博士的鼻子上。睡着的人们呼吸一般是很平缓的。

“他们白天看起来像正经的师生，夜晚时分看起来又像正经的朋友。不正经的事？你好像忘记了，不过今晚我重新复原了一遍。”  
停一下，为什么要在叙述感人片段时插入荤料？博士忍不住噗嗤笑了出来，泪水还收了回去。  
“后来他们就像所有故事中的情侣一样，面临着毕业时的分别。”  
“老师告诉他听，他希望日后少年能从这里带走什么，比如做项目时的学习方法。希望你回国开发时，这些东西也将派上用场。我欣赏你的才智和远见，因为年轻人终会无所顾忌地去做大事。我只是按照经验来给你一些指导罢了。”  
他临行前，老师将刊登了少年的论文的实体期刊送给了他。扉页上有着他用钢笔写下的赠语，还是用谢拉格的文字书写的。

“既然选择远方，便只顾风雨兼程。”

归国后的少年——他已经成长为青年了。那个温吞的家伙被杀死了，取而代之的是现在的战士。他利用自己的人脉和之前尝试投入生产的一些专利，构建起了喀兰贸易的雏形。  
他知道自己不能让老师失望。后面的故事？就像你看到的那样，一个商人，他曾经是个学者，现在是名战士。  
即便不能拯救所有人，也不会让子民们失望。曾经的泪水被他咽了下去，现在的他知道肩上的重担，只可惜当年的那位恩师，却在乱世中失去了音信。

中年时的他膝下无嗣，孑然一身，即便是别的家族们主动示好，提出政治联姻请求，也都被回绝。  
“银灰老爷大概是志不在此吧。”  
他们并不知道，这个坐在高位上的领袖，始终在等那个人类的归来。

“现在可以睡着了。”  
银灰贴在博士耳边轻语。  
博士翻了个身，倚靠着他的胸膛。  
他仍闭着双眼，像听到了童话故事的美好结局的孩子一样满足。


End file.
